The administration, and in particular the management of line units of communication systems is effected, as known, on the basis of administration and maintenance instructions or commands. Administration and maintenance parameters are inserted into these administration and management instructions that respectively produce references to the line units or terminals of the communication system or of subscriber telephone numbers to be administered. By inputting a plurality of such administration and maintenance instructions, for example via an operating control of a communication system, subscriber lines or subscriber telephone numbers can be modified, erased or newly established. The administration and maintenance instructions are processed in the respective communication system in real-time mode, that is, immediately after being input. This means that parallel processing of one or more administration and maintenance instructions is not possible in a plurality of communication systems. Due to this real-time processing of administration and maintenance instructions, a remote control administration of a plurality of a communication systems is extremely complicated.